Uncertain is the Future
by Landau Hauber
Summary: A Ronin WarriorsSailor Moon Crossover. Second Part of a another story, not written by me. Chapter 2 Part 1, Chapter 1 was the prologue is up.
1. Chapter 1

Uncertain Is the Future

by Nicolas St-Michel

Introduction

Hello there. I have been an anime fan for quite some time now, and the two anime who have really made an impact is Sailor Moon (" Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon ") and the Ronin Warriors (" Yoroiden : Samurai Troopers "). Many common things were found between the two teams and these can be found at :

http / it is not my page, for I do not know how to have my own. This page is from a friend of mine, Jason Tucker, whose story (" The Past and the Now ") simply inspired me to do one of my own and mine will be named " Pretty Ronin Sailor Moon II : Uncertain is the Future ".

This will my first attempt at writing a fanfic. For those of you who think this will suck, so sue me !It's my first time so give a break...

This story follows the great battle of the Ronin-Sailor vs Talpa-Beryl (this battle is the story " The Past and the Now "). Now I have done some research on the WWW and found the birth dates for all the main characters, for they will be needed in the story to follow. The Inner Senshi (the five originals) were born in 1977 and the Ronins roughly circa 1973. Their respective adventures can be followed by their ages at the time of their battles against evil. This means the fight Sailor Moon vs. the Wise Man (" R " series) would be near 1993. The Ronin did not have any more battles because they defeated Talpa back in 1991, until " Pretty Ronin SailorMoon : The Past and the Now ".

Both english-dubbed versions of these anime I know almost by heart. But yet, the Japanease version of Sailor Moon has so much more information that the version that we have (in fact, the English version has more information than the Fench translation). Unlike Mr. Tucker who thinks combining the Jap Sailor Moon with the American Ronin Warriors is the ultimate sin, let me reassure you that it is normal. The Jap Sailor Moon has all of the advanced transformations of all Senshi, while the Ronin... well... let me say that we're glad they only have one transformation.

This time, I must put in some clear indications. There is a 5-hour minimum time-zone difference between Japan and the US. Supposing that Ami and Rowan, who are studying abroad, are near the Pacific region of the US, the time difference is similar. If it is 8:00am in San Francisco, for example, it is about 2:00pm in Tokyo. Get it ? Also, at some part, time will be accelerated. I will go from like 9:00pm US and go straight to 8:00am Japan. If you REALLY want to know what happened betwen these gaps of time, imagine OK ? I won't go into THAT much detail !

And now, without further adue, on with the prologue...

Prologue: The Awakening

" Ami and I... we... In the next five years... We will marry. "

After those words were spoken, the young man awakes.

" My God ! It's true... " he said, " It wasn't just a dream... "

He knew that in time, his loved one, the one person he trusted the most will marry the man who had the vision of the wedding. Removing the sheets of his bed, still in sweat (him, not the sheets !), the blue-haired med student opened his room window to get some air. He looked at the stars for a while. With his mind thinking what he could do, he started to grin.

'At least, she'll be happy' he thought.

He knew he could never be the one, but being there for Ami Mizuno as a friend (or as the older brother she never had) is alright with him. With that covered, Rowan Strata (he removed the " of " of his title to try to live a normal life beyond his armor-wearing past), went back to bed, knowing he nedded his sleep for his big astronomy project tomorrow at the university observitory.

" Do it and the worst will come... " said a thundering voice from who knows where.

" What are you saying ? Who are you ? " He was talking in his sleep.

" Do it and the worst will come... " said the voice again.

" Do what ? " he yelled out loud.

Then dark clouds emerged taking the form of man, but his shape was blurry. The hand of this black entity seemed to be grabbing something through the darkness. Something was taken alright, something that the dreamer has not expected. That something was someone the dreamer knew all to well. She was tied to some sort of green rope, unable to move, as if her energy her drained, she was pale. The young woman was wearing a wedding gown.

" Remember her ? " ask the voice.

The dreamer was in shock. He couldn't do a thing to protect her. He didn't even know she was in danger or not.

" You leave her alone, you monster ! " cursed the man.

" I haven't done a thing, boy ! It is all your fault... " A loud laughter echoed through the darkness. His hand began to take the shape of a long, sharp sword.

" Remember, it is all your fault ! "

The man started to run toward her, knowing in his mind what will happen and that he will not make it. The entity lifted his hand-sword in the opposite direction and with one swing...

" no... "

...beheaded the young woman.

" AAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIII ! " The head rolled on the ground to the feet of the man.

He woke up, sweating like never before. His breathing was hard and fast.

" Could it be another vision ? If I marry Ami, will this be how it will turn up ? " he asked to himself.

Ryo Urawa, ever since he was little, had glimpses of the future by his visions and every one of them came through. This one seemed so real that he stayed up all night trying to regain his senses.


	2. Chapter 2

Uncertain is the Future

by Nicolas St-Michel

Part 1 : Happy Holidays !

Rowan was working late at his dorm room. Lucky him, he's alone is this two person room. Being alone can certainly have its avantages. He can have peace and quiet for as long as he can keep awake at his written project. The time turned around 8:00 pm when a knock was heard on his door. Removing his glasses, scratching his head, wondering 'Who could that be at this late hour ?'. He opened the door and he first saw a suitcase with a delicate hand, holding it. His heart raced, knowing whose hand this was.

" Ready to go Rowan ? " said Ami, who seemed like going on a trip.

" Really ? Are you sure it's tonight ? " he replied.

" Of course, silly. "

He took a quick glimpse at his calender, just above his desk. Now realising the day it is, he said :" Then just wait, I'll... " turning his back, he closed his notebook, contaning the important project , " ...grab... " then putting it away in his desk drawer. He went to the closet and his voice echoed inside " ...my... " to get his own suitcase, putting his glasses in their case, throwing it in his still opened suitcase, containing everything for a trip, then closing it " ...coat and we're ready to go ! "

" Hurry up, or I'll leave you here… "

" Alright already! "

And with that, he closed the door and locked it with his key and they were on their way. A taxi was waiting at the exit. After taking directions, the taxi drove them to the airport. Some time later, they arrived, at the airport doors, where Cye Torrent was waiting for them. Ami was surprised to see him here.

" About time you two lovebirds came ! " said Cye.

The two blue-haired adults blushed.

" Come on Cye ! You know that... "

Ami blushed even more…

" I know ! I know ! I was just joking. Sheech... Where'd your sense of humour go, Rowan ? " said Cye, turning his back, walking toward the airport entrance.

" I left it after the wish... " whispered Rowan to himself, so that no one can hear, except Ami.

" Enough of the little chit-chat. Let's get going ! " yelled Ami to change the subject.

The trio began to run, they don't want to miss their flight ! Finally aboard, they were ready for their trip back home...

-----------------------------

10:30am. Three days before the biggest and most important day of the year. Every Christmas decoration you can think of has been already installed on stores, supermarkets, even on houses. In this time of year, every town, either rich or poor, is beautiful to see the lights and hear the laughter of parents buying presents to their children. During this time of the year, everyone is happy. It is not the case for Ryo Wildfire. His boss has given him a month's vacation with two weeks pay. He should be happy, and yet he isn't. Three of his friends are in America, trying to live life as it is, his other friend is not at his father's dojo helping out, Mia and Yuli, are out shopping God knows where...

" Man, this bites ! " He was wandering the streets in search of something. He was holding a package under his left arm. He bought that near the egde of town. He doesn't know why he bought it. He had no one in particular.

" This really suc---"

Before he could finish his sentence, he realised where he was. His eyes made a quick check of things. A small smile appeared on his face, but long enough to dissapear a second later. He knew where he was. After some time of though, he finally started to climb the stairs to his right that lead to a very special friend.

-----------------------------

In the bakery, Makoto was installing the decorations , behind the counter, over her head, thinking since it is the holidays, why not decorate the place to spice it up a little ?

" Here, it'll be nice " she remarked, talking to another clerk who was in the storage.

" What ? " said the clerk.

" Never mind " she replied. " Would you bring the box of Christmas dolls from the storage ? "

" Or course ! "

" And don't eat anything " she added with an angry, but friendly tone.

" Who ? _MOI_ ? " he replied humourously.

As if instinctly, she took a baked muffin from the basket and threw it at him. Somehow, the clerk knew she would throw something at him for his sarcastic response. He turned around, prepared himself and cought the flying object with his mouth, eating it on the spot, removing the wrapper with ease and throwing it in the waste basket.

" Mmmm...Thanks...mrfn...for the snack, Mako-chan... " he said while finishing the muffin " ...now I don't need to eat from the storage. "

" KENTO ! You little... "

" Hehehehehehehehe... "

She bagan to walk toward him, while Kento ducked behind a filing-cabinet. When Makoto arrived at the corner, thinking she would also receive an object similar to the one she just threw, she prepared herself. She did, for the wrong reason. The only thing waiting for her was a present wrapped in delicate tissue. With a " Merry Christmas " said, her second present was a sweet and tender kiss on her cheek from her would-be sempai. Kento was always silent with his emotions, making sure they don't show up. But those times were gone, and a new age is coming. Why not make the most of it ? He sure did. The only thing Makoto could think of is putting her arms around his neck to hug him. She then said :

" Thank you, Kento… But what is it ? "

" Ah…eum…well… "

-----------------------------

Rei Hino just finished the final preperations at her temple. Yuuichirou was off work for the holiday and went on tour of the country to find himself. She was wearing her temple clothes, looking at the mirror in her room. On her bed was a beautiful evening gown. What was the special occasion that she had to get out her beautiful gown that she bought, almost bringing her savings down to a few pennies ? She got up her stool, started to undress to get to try her outfit on when she heared the doors of the temple shake. Someone was outdoors, at the entrance steps.

'Already ?' she thought 'But they're really early...'

She quickly redresses, holding everything with a white belt she had in her dresser. Moving toward the hallway, she saw one mysterious figure through the paper of the doors but did not recognize it. It knocked on the wooden part of the sliding door.

'Who is that ?'

The figure, while waiting for an answer, admired the surroundings and was holding some sort of package under his arm. She slowly opended the door to see who it was.

" Ryo ! "

She couldn't believe her eyes. The one who help her during their last battle has here, at this particular time. Ryo visited her a couple of times to talk about the old days, nothing serious. She had always admired his determination, his courage and his natural beauty. Everytime he went to her place, her heart raced immediatly. The only other person who did such a thing was Mamoru Chiba. She never had the courage to tell him her feelings over him. She couldn't tell him, not now ! She was waiting for the right moment, hoping it will come soon. The second she saw him, she blushed and looked at her socks.

For some reason, Ryo did knew how Rei felt about him, but he though that another man was in her life. So he didn't get invloved in anything concerning her love life. In fact, he though the only way she could remain happy, is not to tell her that he was in love it her !

" Rei---" before he could finish, as if on cue, out of nowhere, Grampa Hino yelled out loud :

" CLOSE THAT DAMNED DOOR ! You're letting the heat out. "

Rei and Ryo, at the same time, made some small distance between them, looked at each other, blushed tomato red, entered and closed the door behind them, much to the satisfaction of Grampa !

-----------------------------

Sage wandered the streets, admiring the scenery and enjoying seeing those little kids with big presents. They're pure of heart to not know of the danger that is everywhere. But unlike certain people, these children live their lives one day at a time. He looks up at the sky, wondering how long this happiness will last, until another being from who knows where declares war on this planet and the chosen heroes will ally together to save it time and time again. Arriving at his father's dojo, he noticed a familiar face at the door steps.

" Minako ! " he yelled out loud., running suddenly to her. " What are you doing here ? "

" I was waiting for something to happen... " she replied with a smile " ... and you were it ! "

" I see. "

A small cough was heared from below.

" Oh, hi Artemis, didn't see you there " while staring at Minako's white cat.

Looking at his watch, he noticed the time.

" Uh-oh ! Better get going. "

He went to his blue 4-wheel drive pick-up parked in front of the dojo and started to warm it up. He opened the passenger door.

" Wanna come ? " he asked with a smile.

" Sure ! " She didn't know where, but she might as well go with him, instead of wasting time doing nothing.

" Better hurry, or they'll wait too long " he said.

" Who will wait ? " asked Artemis.

" And where ? " added Minako.

" You'll see... "

And so he started to drive to an unknown destination with his passengers, knowing the surprise that awaits them.

-----------------------------

In a dark corner, with black energy covering whatever is there, something or someone was watching the events, gloating.

" Perfect, everything is going according to plan. Now to see if my assumptions are correct. I will send a little surprise to these puny earthlings, the ones who destroyed my brother ! They will---"

Before it could finish, a thought crossed its mind.

'Careful ! Revenge is a dish served better cold. I will buy my time. Knowledge of the enemy can be powerfull thing...'

With a wave of its hand, small balls of light were send to the little blue planet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peace is shattered ! Who is this new entity ? What new challenge will come to our heroes, unaware of the situation ? An attack begins ! Who will win ? And if our heroes win, what will happen next ?

Find out in the next installement of Pretty Ronin Sailor Moon II: Uncertain is the Future... " Part 2 : Starting Troubles "


End file.
